1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a latching device for releasably securing a closure member, such as a panel or door, in the closed position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of latching devices for use in securing a first member such as a door, panel or the like in a closed position relative to a corresponding second member such as a door, panel or frame are known.
Some types are termed xe2x80x9cslide latchesxe2x80x9d in that such latches have a body that is slidably supported in a first member such as a door and are biased to engage a second member such as a doorframe when the door is in the closed position. These slide latches are then moved slidably to disengage the latch from the doorframe and allow opening of the door. Examples of such slide latches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,674, issued to Robert H. Bisbing et al. on Oct. 15, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,850,464, issued to Robert H. Bisbing et al. on Nov. 26, 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,534, issued to Janerio N. Morgan on May 13, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,050,618, issued to Loc B. Tieu on Apr. 18, 2000.
The present invention is directed to a latch for use with closure members such as panels, drawers, doors, etc. The latch of the present invention releasably secures a first closure member, such as a door, doorframe, window, panel, or drawer, to a second closure member, such as another door, window, panel, or drawer or a frame surrounding the first closure member. The latch of the present invention includes a latch body and a torsion spring. The latch body has a first cavity which acts as a handle to allow a user to manipulate the latch and to grasp and move the closure member to which the latch is mounted. The latch body also has a second cavity that houses the torsion spring. The first cavity extends obliquely under an over-hanging edge thus providing a grasping surface for the user""s fingers.
The latch body is installed in an aperture in the closure member and is adapted for sliding movement within the aperture. The latch body also has an integral pawl portion which catches the second closure member to secure the first closure member to the second closure member when the latch body is in the closed position. The torsion spring has a pair of arms, one of which presses against the latch body and one of which presses against a side of the aperture within which the latch body is installed. The torsion spring acts to bias the latch body toward the closed position. A beveled surface, provided as part of the pawl portion, cooperates with the second closure member to slide the latch body to the open position as the first closure member is slammed shut. The torsion spring then moves the latch body to the closed position once the second closure member is in registry with the gap between the pawl portion and the bottom surface of the first closure member.